mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3646
Mikey Episode Number: 3646 Date: Tuesday, July 1, 1997 Sponsors: E, M, 5 Season 10: 1996 - 1997 Writer: Nancy Sans 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A group of round crayons draws a house, and is hesitant to let a square yellow crayon join, until it draws the sun. They all cooperate to make a rainbow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Zoe demonstrates same and different: first she displays a nameless blue monster (Frank Oz) who doesn't look like her, then she shows an exact replica of herself. The two Zoes only have one difference: their voices. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Writing utensils form the upper and lowercase letter E |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E for Enter & E For Exit |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E/e (Elephant/Jazzy Trumpet) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Splashin' in the Bath" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A pig dances a jig while wearing a wig. Artist: Joey Ahlbum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl likes to pretend she can fly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "I Love My Elbows" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|City Alphabet (Joe Raposo instrumental with kid voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|M is for Marvelous Martha |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|5s are found in an icy environment. Artist: Joey Ahlbum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Rainbow Fish counts groups of 5 in the ocean. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Red Fraggle and friends sing "Do It On My Own" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Bein' a Pig." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|En Vogue sing "Adventure." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Planet E / e |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Type-Writer Guy: M - Magic |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E For Elephant & Elk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|In a parody of The Floaters, David, Bob, Gordon, and Luis praise and sing about the number 5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit interviews Alice, from the Lewis Carroll tales. For this adventure, she eats something that makes her grow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand E / e |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster and their surprise cakes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Five Baby Oysters" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Hispanic community of Anything Muppets sings "It Sure is Hot!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "I Want to Be Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Game Show: What's My Letter? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ren and Stimpy Short | style="text-align: center"|Colonel Backwash's Chicken In A Drawer The commercial is a parody of KFC and features a Colonel Sanders parody named "Colonel Backwash." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Gordon holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide